


A better goodbye

by Lovestory81



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Bellarke, F/M, Knocking on Heavens Door, Oneshot, Saying goodbye after MW, This is what we deserved, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22735369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovestory81/pseuds/Lovestory81
Summary: This small oneshot is an extension of episode 216, when they returned to Arkadia and Clarke refused  to come inside...Bellamy and Clarke say goodbye to each other, but every time I see this scene it's so romantic and also angsty bc she leaves. Every single time I'm thinking; we deserved more here! A kiss on the cheek just wasn't enough. So I tried to add a little something to the scene. Hope you enjoy ;)
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	A better goodbye

When Clarke and Bellamy were still talking at the gate and Clarke was about to walk away, he grabbed her arm:

"Wait" He softly said, a tear escaped his eye.

Clarke turned and just stared at him, already feeling so sorry for leaving him. It's a fight to hold back the tears, Lexa's words still echoing through her mind 'Love is weakness'. And the tragedy of killing everyone inside Mount Wheater was tearing her up inside. Willing to risk her own life, to save her people, but also to take this burden away from all of them, was worth it. She just couldn't look at them, every one of them reminded her of what she'd done to get them here. No one could change that, not even her soulmate...and yet her heart felt so heavy. His eyes, the way he was begging her to stay in the most softest way, this guy could be him, the one.

So what about this one moment? What if that rule, 'love is weakness' wouldn't count right now? What if that didn't exist? They survived because of that, because she would have never let Bellamy go inside Mount Weather alone. He is her weakness.

"I can't do this without you." He pleaded, still holding her arm.

Their eyes locked, so much words unsaid at this moment.

A tiny smile appeared on her face. "I think you can. You're born to lead Bellamy."

But he knew he needed her to a leader and shook his head, glancing at the ground.

When he looked up again he admitted half of his feelings "Clarke. My whole life is about protecting people. Protecting the ones I care about."

It was just what he'd done, protecting everyone, save everyone. But he was also talking about Clarke, he would do anything to protect her. She didn't know it all, but felt her heart race, even more when he added something:

"You're one of those people Clarke. What I did inside that mountain..."

But Clarke interrupted. "Stop. Please don't do this. Don't make this harder then it already is. You have to let me go Bellamy." already convinced that it wouldn't be forever, they would meet again for sure.

"I know." was all he said and sighed to relieve his heart.

Clarke slightly moved, wanting to turn and walk away again, but he was still holding her arm. She looked at his hand and before she could respond, he suddenly pulled her towards him and grabbed her other arm too.

"You think I will let you go that easy?" slow, but steady, he pulled her closer, almost against him.

Clarke felt her cheeks burn, she'd just gave him a kiss on his cheek! But they both knew that wasn't enough...They stared in each others eyes and embraced each other, tighter this time. They'd been through so much since they were on the ground and both couldn't hold the tears any more. So young and carrying all of this on their shoulders was heavy, and they understood each other best. Words weren't even needed...

Softly he whispered in her ear "Do you know how much I care about you princess?"

Clarke sniffed, why did he do this, she was leaving! But she couldn't control the feelings she already had for him and gently brushed her cheek against his...Bellamy started to caress her hair and then gently pushed her back a little, while his hand moved to her cheek and carefully began to wipe away her tears. He knew she was strong, but not that strong...They needed each other and it wasn't right to leave, but he kept that to himself.

"It's ok." He soothed, they both had their own way to express their feelings after the horrific events at Mount Weather. And for Bellamy it meant to speak from the heart, it was time. He couldn't keep it to himself much longer any way.

So when he felt she didn't move away from him but instead only just surrendered herself, he carefully leaned in and pressed his lips onto hers. Clarke shivered, because of this warm feeling going through her, she didn't expected this kiss and was unsure if she would break it off and walk away, or give in. They were leaders, standing at the gate; people could see them! Bellamy didn't care about their reputation, he just needed to show how much he cared.

It took her a moment before she clung on to him and kissed him back. A release was to be heard in the way they both breathed, finally admitting their feelings to each other, without words. Bellamy was the one who suddenly stopped, realizing she might still want to leave anyway. A smirk on his face when he stared into her eyes, waiting for the outcome, his heart started to beat faster...But as soon as Clarke started the words;

"May we meet again." he got it and wanted to back away, but she quickly kissed him on his lips again. It was time to say goodbye and he cupped her face, deepening the kiss. Knowing that when they would unlock lips, he knew he had to let her go...

"May we meet again."


End file.
